This invention relates in general to devices for bundling sheet material and deals more particularly with an improved adjustable device for bundling newspaper and waste paper sheets of other sizes.
The threat of eventual depletion of natural resources resulting from inadequate conversation polices and the risk of environmental pollution associated with the disposal of waste materials are problems of increasing national concern. The lack of available land for sanitary waste fill facilities and air pollution problems associated with incineration of waste materials are problems of immediate concern in most urban areas. Clearly, more attention needs to be devoted to recycling waste products wherever economically feasible.
It has proven both practical and economically feasible to recycle waste paper. Consequently, the average home owner may reasonably expect that in the future he will be required to spend more time in handling waste paper and preparing it for disposal in compliance with governmental regulations. Newspapers, for example, generally must be bundled for convenient handling in preparation for refuse pickup. Further, the small business concern will encounter substantially the same problem with respect to the disposal of business forms, letters and other waste paper.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an adjustable device to enable rapid collating and bundling of waste paper and like sheet material for convenient handling and disposal.